Kouga's Turn With Kagome
by shoujoupulse
Summary: Kouga has kidnapped Kagome and is determined to have her to himself! LEMON. more chapters to come


Kagome struggled underneath the wolf demon's body. He'd be left for the last time, he couldn't wait any longer for Kagome to fall out of love with the smelly dog. Kouga had decided that he wanted this to be the last time Kagome reeked of Inuyasha's scent. Kouga moved slowly, knowing that he had outrun Inuyasha by three days at least. Kagome wriggled around underneath him, refusing to be taken advantage of. Kouga, taking some leather string, tied Kagome's hands to two branches, keeping her arms out and away from her. She couldn't move now, and was stuck facing up towards Kouga.

"Kouga, please don't do this! Please I'm begging!" She whimpered softly as Kouga began to kiss her. It was shameful to say that she enjoyed the feeling of his tounge forcing itself into her mouth and tangling with hers. Kagome didn't want to admit that it felt good. She'd never been kissed like this before, though she'd had many make-out sessions with many different men. Kouga was more forceful then she'd ever had before, more demanding. She was slightly worried what he'd think when he found out she wasn't a virgin. She wanted him, but she also didn't. Kouga didn't give her time to feel conflicted, however, with the way he was kissing her. It started off forceful and intense, but then slowed to a gentle but deep, passionate kiss. The slow passion was short-lived, however, because Kouga was desperate to make Kagome his. He turn around and threw her shoes to the side, slipping her long socks off and tossing them away as well. Her skirt needed to come off, so he pulled it down with haste.

"What is this?" He asked, pulling softly at her lacy black thong.

"Underwear…" Kagome said with embarrassment. Kouga didn't care to know much more, so he forced the thin lace string off her body and tossed it aside, exposing fully Kagome's womanhood. Because of his exceptional sense of smell, the smell of a wet pussy was twice as enticing to Kouga as it would have been to any normal human man. It took every bit of restraint Kouga had to not take her right then and there. She was certainly wet enough that he could, too. But first, there was still a part of her body that he had not seen yet: her breasts. Since her hands were tied, he couldn't take it off as he'd originally planned. He took his finger and hooked in into the very front, pulling it down and ripping a gaping whole in the front. He did the same and tore the sleeves into halves, leaving Kagome only covered by a lacy bra.

"Another stringy thing?" He scoffed, tearing it to shreds in seconds and leaving Kagome's size C pink breasts fully exposed. It must have been hot to be all tied up, because Kagome was just getting wetter and more anxious to have Kouga fuck her. Kouga cupped with her breasts and played with them, sucking and teasing the nipples until they were hard. Kagome was trying her best to conceal the soft moans she was releasing, but was failing.

"Aah….AAHhh!" She began grinding her hips up against Kouga, who was still fully clothed and on top of her. She felt him get harder up against her and was contemplating begging for it. Kouga couldn't take the sweet smell any longer, and though he hates cats, took a liking to Kagome's pussy. It was tight and sweet. He licked her clit and sucked gently on it as he slid one finger in and out of Kagome. She moaned loudly, twisting her body and pushing her hips into Kouga's head.

"I'm cumming!" She wailed. She breathed heavily and relaxed her body a little, still shaking and shivering every few seconds. With this, Kouga could wait no longer. He pulled out his member and presented it before Kagome's face. He shoved it down her throat and pumped for a few minutes, not caring to let Kagome breathe. Once he felt satisfied having taken that hole to himself, he decided to move on to the real fun. He teased the opening with his head for a second but couldn't contain himself any longer, ramming it in balls deep. Kagome screamed, feeling his 9 inches break her insides.

"AH! AAHH!" She shuddered with immediate orgasm. Kouga pumped faster and harder, faster and harder, faster and harder. Kagome was so tight, he'd never fucked like this before. He felt himself cumin and decided not to pull out.

"Cum inside! I need to feel you do it, please!" Kagome begged sluttily. Kouga was one step ahead, however, releasing his seed as far into Kagome as it would go. He remained inside her for a few minutes before pulling out. Kagome was exhausted, and he was too. But their night was far from over.

` "There's still one more hole I haven't made mine yet…..


End file.
